The rise and Rise of Hiccup Haddock
by the end of every thing
Summary: this is my fist story i have had this idea in my head for a while and thought id act upon it l. What happens when a certain teenage boy met with a great tragity eairly in life becomes his generations icon
1. Chapter 1

The rise and rise of Hiccup Haddock

Chapter 1 prolog

7years earlier

Hiccup and Astrid were playing in her back yard they have lived next door for years. Astrid's mother and Hiccups mother have been friends since high school. Hiccup and Astrid were pretending that Astrid was a vicious Viking and that Hiccup was her chief husband. Then Astrid's mom came out telling the young Hiccup that he needed to go home it was very important . She had a sad look on her face as she told him and Hiccup began to worry.

As he walked home he couldn't help but think about his mom she had been very ill. She was on tore when it happened. She's a musician promoting her new piano album but wasn't feeling well half way through. She saw a doctor when she felt that it wasn't getting better. After a series of test they concluded that she had pancreatic cancer and had little time.

As Hiccup enters the door to his home his father Stoic had a sad expression on his face and said that they were going to the hospital to see his mom. Hiccup didn't know it but this would be the last time he saw his mother.

As he enters the room he saw that she was very pale and had a rasp in her voice when she said hello. ''Mommy are you going to be ok''? the young Hiccup asked. ''I will be going away for a while'' she replied as she attempted to sooth her son. ''I want you to know that I love you very very very much''.

She was starting to fade.

''Stoic''! she said ''take care of him''. I will Stoic replied. ''I love you'' she said. Those were her last words. Shortly after she said that she was gone. Just like that Hiccup lost his mother. As Hiccup began to under stand what his beloved mother was talking about. He broke down. He cried and cried begging her to come back. But alas she was gone.

* * *

At her funeral Hiccup saw Astrid she looked at him with a sad expression on her face. But then quickly looked away.

As the casket descended into the grave. He began to cry again.

As the days past Hiccup began feeling a little better and dared to play with his friend. As they were playing Snotlout,Tuffnut and Ruffnut and Fishlegs came around and joined them they all began to play. But Snotlout attacked Hiccup punching him causeing his nose to bleed. Every one laughed at him. Astrid looked away and told him quietly to go home. This was the last time he ever talked to them and this was the beginning of a legend.


	2. Chapter 2

**The rise and rise of hiccup haddock chap2**

**A/N tin the story I will be putting hiccup and his band in like the place of Nirvana I don't own any of the songs or the movie**

**Chap 2 the beginning**

BeepBeepBeepBeep ...

''SLAM''

As he opens his bleary eyes to get up for school he was met with an open window. He cursed slightly as the sun pored in to his room. Downstairs he heard his father calling for him saying ''Youll be late for school get up!''

As he rose from his bed he looked around his room. His eyes landed on his two guitars. A 1969 blue fender competition mustang and a 1965 fender jaguar. He looked at them longing to play but he knew if he was late again he would get detention. If he got detention that means he would have to cancel his gig tonight.

As he set out to go to a place were every one except his friends hates him.

As he got in his car a 1989 Pontiac Firebird. He stared the car the rumble of the mussel car he was in reached his ears he thought to him self. I love that sound. As he began pulled out of his driveway someone ran out in front of the car. He hit the breaks immediately as the car jerked to a stop he looked to see who he almost hit. He was met with the sight of a frightened Astrid. He rolled down the window to see if she was ok. ''Astrid''? ''What are you doing''?. ''Oh it's you''. She said in a light tone. It wasn't a malicious one but a surprised tone. After a few tense moments he finally spoke. ''Uh... Do... do you need a ride to school'' he stuttered. She varied her options ether be late or get a ride with ...him.

''Yeah if you don't mind'' she replied. He sat there in shock as she came to the passenger door. He fully expected her to say no.

The ride to school was short but it felt like eternity it has been 7 years since they talked after all. She found a flyer on the floor. ''What's this''? she asked. ''Oh that'', ''that just a flyer for a place were playing at tonight''. He replied. ''Playing at''? ''What do you mean she asked''. ''I mean me and my band'' he replied in a deadpan tone. ''You have a band''? she asked in disbelief and she sounded quite shocked. You see hiccup keeps to him self in school. Doesn't talk pretty much at all except to his friends /band mates. ''Yes I do Astrid''.

''Oh...cool maybe I'll come see you guys one day''. Though I probably won't she thought.

As he pulled up to school she thanked him and went on her way. This was a start of another terrible day at high school

**A/N so what do you think please read and review and I'd like to thank**

**bvbbridesmaid for the constructive criticism it is very appreciated and please bare with me with all my mistakes see you at the next chapter **


	3. Chapter 3

**The rise and rise of Hiccup Haddock**

**A/N this is we're every thing starts taking place please please review and if your reading this story I'm sorry for all my mistakes bear with me I don't own the movie it the song**

**Chap 3**

As Hiccup walked in to the school he immediately went on guard. He was lucky for this morning Snotlout and Tuffnut we're absent. ''Must be hung over'' he thought. As he went on through the day he reached his 3rd period class. Music the one class he could excel in besides art anyway.

Today it looked as though they were using the guitars to day. Every time they used them they were instructed to "preform" in front of the class with something the teacher taught them. Or something of there own and hiccup was finally going to do just that. Another thing that hiccup liked about this class was that along with all his other classes Astrid was in the same class. Speaking of her she was starring at him again as if she were studying him. When he look she immediately looked away with a slight blush on her face. ''Hiccup if you were to be so kind to stop staring into space we could begin class with your performance''.

As he picked up the cheap acoustic guitar he strummed it once to make sure the tuning was right. Then he began.

_I need an easy friend_

_I do with an ear to lend_

_I don't think you fit this shoe_

_I do won't you have a clue_

_I'll take advantage while_

_You hang me out to dry_

_But I can't see you every night_

_Free_

_I do_

_I'm standing in your line_

_I do hope you have the time_

_I do pick a number too_

_I do keep a date with you_

_I'll take advantage while_

_You hang me out to dry_

_But I can't see you every night_

_Free_

_(guitar solo)_

_I need an easy friend_

_I do with an ear to lend_

_I do think you fit this shoe_

_I do won't you have a clue_

_I'll take advantage while_

_You hang me out to dry_

_But I can't see you every night_

_No, I can't see you every night_

_Free_

_I dooooo_

_I dooooo_

_Idooooo_

_I dooooooo_

As he finished strumming he opened his eyes and was met with a very surprised class. He quickly got up and headed to his seat. The teacher finally spoke. ''Hiccup that was amazing thank you''. For the rest of class Hiccup didn't look up but he felt Astrid's eyes on him.

* * *

He finally went to lunch were he sat with his friends /band mates. Their names were Trent (who they called Toothless) and Jack. They were all talking about tonight. A little know fact is they were already signed to a label. SubPop witch they released there first album Bleach. They did all the touring during there breaks. But Hiccup made sure no copy was ever released in the town of Berk. Simply because he didn't want the hassle of his school mates knowing about his career choice...yet any way.

''Ok'' Toothless spoke ''I think we should play lithium and breed first then maybe in bloom''. ''I agree but what about the new song after breed I guess''. ''Sounds good to me''. They all continued there lunch.

As the bell rang they went there separate ways for now.

As the day ended Hiccup went to his car unknowingly being observed by a curious Astrid. Hiccup started the car and left. Astrid scolded herself as she walked home " great now im turning into a fangirl'' she couldn't help but wonder to herself. What was that place they were playing at tonight?

**A/N thanks for reading the songs called about a girl by nirvana great song I suggest you look it up please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**The rise and Rise of Hiccup Haddock **

**A/N Thank you so much for the review**

**It's nice to know people like my story also some things I forgot to mention I don't own the album the song or label**

**And the same goes for this chap**

**Well you asked and you shall receive here's chapter 4**

**Chap 4**

As Hiccup walked in the door he looked at the clock. 3:30pm ''hmm I guess I have enough time to practice''. As he picked up his mustang he strummed it once to check the tuning then began playing. He started off with the guitar track for breed but then went into the new song.

* * *

(Astrid's Pov)

As I was about to open the door I heard one of the most melodic things I'd ever heard. It was a song being played on a guitar. I never heard one like it before. As she listened she found out it was coming from hiccups room. She sat on his front porch and just listened. She saw Stoic pull up in the drive way. ''Astrid? What are you doing here'' Stoic said in a confused tone. ''Uh just...just listening to Hiccup play''. ''Aye good guitar player he is he just got home from his tour it seemed like and now there soon going to be recording a new album''! . Stoic said with a faint smile. ''Album''? Astrid asked in confusion. ''Aye bleach I think it was called here I have a copy if you want it''. ''Umm sure'' Astrid replied. As he handed her a copy from his car Astrid started going to her house. But once she saw Stoic enter his house she went over to Hiccups car. Looked I the window to see the flyer. The Berk inn ''ok that's the hotel across town''.

* * *

(Hiccup's Pov)

I heard voices one sounded like my dad the other was Astrid? He looked out the window to see his father giving Astrid a copy of bleach. He was mortified. He didn't want that to be released in anyway here. ''Shit'' he sighed ''so much for that plan''.

* * *

Jack Toothless were seen in Hiccups driveway loading up there gear for there fist show in Berk. Astrid was watching from her window in her room. Just waiting for 8:00 to come that's when the show starts. ''Ugh it's only 7:15'' she sighs.

(Hiccup's Pov)

''Come on guys we gotta hurry'' Hiccup exclaimed. ''We know we know'' Jack replied. ''How do you think we should do this oh great wise one'' Toothless said. ''Well Jack's drum kit should go in first then our amps then the guitars'' Hiccup replied. With an eye roll from Toothless they did just that an headed out.

* * *

(Astrid's Pov)

''Thanks mom''! She said as she ran out of the door. She's borrowing her moms car to go to the show but right now she's more focused on Hiccup than anything. ''Why am I doing this''? she asked herself as she sat in the seat. ''Oh right because i have a crush on Hiccup'' she said with an eye roll. Well here we go...

* * *

(At the show)

She got there just in time to get in the second row and it appears that Hiccup didn't notice her. He started strumming and the show was on.

_SHE SAID!_

_Ugh_

As the last song finished she was absolutely loving the show. As the band seemed to be talking about the next song then Hiccup came up to the mic.

''This songs called Smells Like Teen Spirit''

As he started strumming the crowed seem to get into it but Astrid just looked and listened in astonishment then he began to sing.

_Load up on guns, bring your friends_

_It's fun to lose and to pretend_

_She's overboard and self-assured_

_Oh, no, I know a dirty word_

_Hello, Hello, Hello, Hello_

_Hello, Hello, Hello, How Low_

_Hello, Hello, Hello, How Low_

_Hello, Hello, Hello_

_With the lights out,_

_it's less dangerous !_

_Here we are now,_

_Entertain us !_

_I feel stupid_

_and contagious!_

_Here we are now,_

_Entertain us !_

_A mulatto_

_An albino !_

_A mosquito_

_My libido !_

_Yeah_

_Hey_

_Yay_

_I'm worse at what I do best_

_And for this gift I feel blessed_

_Our little group has always been_

_And always will until the end_

_Hello, Hello, Hello, Hello_

_Hello, Hello, Hello, How Low_

_Hello, Hello, Hello, How Low_

_Hello, Hello, Hello_

_With the lights out,_

_it's less dangerous !_

_Here we are now,_

_entertain us !_

_I feel stupid_

_and contagious !_

_Here we are now,_

_!entertain us_

_A mulatto_

_An albino !_

_A mosquito_

_My libido !_

_Yeah_

_Hey_

_Yay_

_(Guitar solo mimicking the previous vocals)_

_And I forget just why I taste_

_Oh, yeah, I guess it makes me smile_

_I found it hard, it's hard to find_

_Oh well, whatever, nevermind_

_Hello, Hello, Hello, Hello_

_Hello, Hello, Hello, How Low_

_Hello, Hello, Hello, How Low_

_Hello, Hello, Hello_

_With the lights out,_

_it's less dangerous !_

_Here we are now,_

_entertain us !_

_I feel stupid_

_and contagious !_

_Here we are now,_

_entertain us !_

_A mulatto_

_An albino !_

_A mosquito_

_My libido !_

_A denial!_

_A denial!_

_A denial!_

_A denial!_

_A denial!_

_A denial!_

_A denial!_

_A denial!_

_A deniaaaaaaallllll!_

She was astonished completely blown away. It sucked that that was the last song. But they had been playing for 45 minutes. As she Got into her car and on the drive across town to her house she began to sing Smells Like Teen Spirit. A song that she nor Hiccup knew what would happen once released. It was the beginning of something so big they would never be able to predict what would happen.

**A/N I know I was pretty much saying the same thing towards the end there but that was the best way to describe it**

**The songs called Smells Like Teen Spirit by Nirvana that song changed the world I highly suggest you listen to it please please please please review every time I get a review I will post another chapter quickly so please review**


	5. Chapter 5

**The rise and Rise of Hiccup Haddock **  
**A/N and iv just decided to call there band Nirvana i couldn't really think of anything else that people haven't used and i didnt want to steal their names **  
**this chapter will focus mainly on Hiccup and Astrid and the jump start of their friendship and then the beginning of their relation ship and maybe a concert**  
**and the story takes place in the beginning of the school year**  
**the song lyrics will be in italics  
**

**I OWN NOTHING**

* * *

chapter 5  
Waking up to a very loud alarm clock after getting home at 3am isnt the best way to start your day Hiccup thought as he pulled up in the schools parking lot. As he walked into the school he was immediately shoved into a locker by Snotlout and Tuffnut. ''You got off easy yesterday twerp''. ''But not today'' he smiled in an evil way. As he raised his fist they heard a voice ''Don't you fucking do it Snotlout''!. Tuffnut and Snotlout froze and slowly looked around to find a very angry Astrid. Snotlout immediately dropped Hiccup. ''Now leave''. They both ran off leaving a very confused Hiccup and a very annoyed Astrid. She turned to a very nervous Hiccup. She looked at him and he immediately looked down. ''Are you ok'' ,''are you hurt''? she asked . ''Nn-no'' he stuttered ''why do you ask''? ''Because''. He looked at her with a confused expression on his face. ''I don't understand he replied''. ''Its hard for me to explain''...''here can i talk to you at lunch''?. ''uh''? ''Great see you then''! She walked away leaving a very confused Hiccup.

* * *

In music the teacher told them they had a free period while she graded some papers. So Hiccup took the opportunity to tweak some of the lyrics for lithium. As he was doing just that he heard giggling from behind his seat. he looked over his shoulder to see Astrid whispering something to Mary and at the same time looking at him. I wonder what there talking about?

* * *

(Astrids POV)  
''He's sooo cute isn't he'' Astrid whispered to her best friend. ''Yea he is i wonder how he is in bed'' Mary replied. ''Shut up''! Astrid yelled as she playfully pushed her friend. ''I'm just saying if you don't want him ill take em'' . ''No i want him but''... ''But what''? Mary questioned. ''What if he doesn't feel the same''. ''I think he feels the same''. ''What makes you say that''?. ''The way he looks at you all the time''. ''Well maybe''... ''i don't know ill ask and see if he'd want to go to homecoming with me''.

* * *

(At lunch)  
Hiccup had told his friends that Astrid wanted to talk to him so he wouldn't be sitting with them today. As Hiccup sat at an empty table he was still working on finishing those lyrics when a tray landed right next to his note book. witch in fact scared the living shit out of him. He looked up to see a giggling Astrid. ''Hey'' she said as she sat down. ''uh h-hey''. ''soo how have you been these past few years''? she questioned. ''Good done a lot of things that i never thought i would of been able to do''. ''Really''? ''like what''?. ''Well''. ''Been around the world pretty much and made a record''. ''Really''? ''Yea Astrid and my dad gave you a copy of it''. She smiled and said ''yea and i saw your show''. ''So is that why your talking to me''? he seemed annoyed at this point. ''No''! ''of coarse not''. she seemed offended. ''Its just that well''...''iv missed you and i didn't realize it until the day you gave me a ride to school''. she looked down. ''I'm more angry at myself for letting us drift apart I'm so sorry Hiccup''. ''it-its ok Astrid''. ''No its not''!. ''Yes it is i forgive you''. It looked as though a huge weight was lifted off her shoulders. ''Hey Hiccup''. ''Yea''? ''Would you like to well maybe go to homecoming with me i know the girl is supposed to be asked not asking but''... ''Yes ill go with you but would you like to accompany me on a date tomorrow lets say 5''? ''Yes''! ''Ok see you then'' he said as he got up to got to his friends. ''Hiccup wait''!. ''What''? she walked right up to him in the middle of the cafeteria and kissed him right on the lips. the entire room went silent. then they heard a voice. ''HEY YOU BASTARD GET AWAY FROM MY GIRL''!. It was none othere than Snotlout. ''What do you want Snotface'' Astrid spat. ''I was never your ''Girl'' and never will be so get lost''. As this whole argument went on the schools police officer walked up to Snotlout and said ''you lay a hand on him and it violates your probation''. ''Grr you win this one loser'' as he was escorted to the principles office. ''Hiccup can i sit with you guys today''?. ''sure''. ''And Hiccup''. ''I'm not anyone's girl but yours ok''?. ''Ok'' he smiled and went to go join his friends.

* * *

After school Hiccup and his friends decided to throw a practice in his drive way so as they were setting up Astrid looked out her window and immediately ran downstairs to go see what was happening. ''Hiccup what are you guys doing''? ''Oh hi Astrid just going to practice and the garage is kinda full at the moment''. ''oh can i watch''? ''Yes Astrid'' he said with a chuckle. When they finished sound check Hiccup suggested they try lithium with the finished lyrics. they all agreed. Then they began to play.

_I'm so happy 'cause today_  
_I found my friends_  
_They're in my head_  
_I'm so ugly, that's okay_  
_'Cause so are you_  
_Broke our mirrors_  
_Sunday morning is everyday_  
_For all I care_  
_And I'm not scared_  
_Light my candles, in a daze_  
_'Cause I've found God_

_Yeah yeah _

_yeah yeaaah!_

_Yeah yeah_

_ yeah yeah_

_Yeah yeah _

_yeah yeaaaaaah_  
_Yeaaaaaah!_  
at this point they began attracting quite a crowd most of them the very same people who ridiculed him are now dancing to his songs

_I'm so lonely, that's ok_  
_I shaved my head_  
_And I'm not sad_  
_And just maybe_  
_I'm to blame for all I've heard_  
_I'm not sure_  
_I'm so excited_  
_I can't wait to meet you there_  
_And I don't care_  
_I'm so horny, that's okay_  
_My will is good_

_Yeah yeah _

_yeah yeah_

_Yeah yeah _

_yeah yeaaah!_

_Yeah yeah_

_ yeah yeah_

_Yeaaaaaaah!_

_I like it I'm not gonna crack_  
_I miss you I'm not gonna crack_  
_I love you I'm not gonna crack_  
_I killed you I'm not gonna crack_

_I like it I'm not gonna crack_  
_I miss you I'm not gonna crack_  
_I love you I'm not gonna crack_  
_I killed you I'm not gonna crack_

_I'm so happy 'cause today_  
_I found my friends_  
_They're in my head_  
_I'm so ugly, but that's okay_  
_'Cause so are you_  
_Broke our mirrors_  
_Sunday morning is everyday_  
_For all I care_  
_And I'm not scared_  
_Light my candles in a daze_  
_'Cause I've found god_

_Yeah yeah_

_ yeah yeaah!_

_Yeah yeah _

_yeah yeah_

_Yeah yeah_

_ yeah yeah_

_Yeaaaaaah!_

_I like it I'm not gonna crack_  
_I miss you I'm not gonna crack_  
_I love you I'm not gonna crack_  
_I killed you I'm not gonna crack_

_I like it I'm not gonna crack_  
_I miss you I'm not gonna crack_  
_I love you I'm not gonna crack_  
_I killed you I'm not gonna craaaaaaaack_

''I don't believe it''.  
''That's Hiccup''?!  
these were some of the shouts that were coming from the crowed.  
''Get out of my way Whats going on here''! Snotlout appeared from the crowd. ''Oh its useless and wook hes pwayin wif his frwends'' ! he mocked and his friends laffed.  
''Leave him alone''  
''just go Snotlout''  
the crowed began to throw things at Snotlout and him and his friends ran to the car with they sped off in.''Well''.. ''that was interesting would you all like another song''?  
''YEAAAA''! the crowed cheered with excitement  
''this ones called Imodium'' as the guitar made the first sound the crowed began to cheer

_I don't care, I don't care, I don't care_  
_I don't care, I don't care, care if it's old_  
_I don't mind, I don't mind, I don't mind_  
_I don't mind, mind, don't have a mind_

_Get away, get away, get away_  
_Get away, away, away from your home_  
_I'm afraid, I'm afraid, I'm afraid_  
_I'm afraid, afraid, ghost!_

_Even if you have!, even if you need_  
_I don't mean to stare!, we don't have to breed_  
_We could plant a house!, we could build a tree_  
_I don't even care!, we could have all three_

_She said!,_  
_ she said!_  
_She said!,_  
_ she said!_  
_She said!,_  
_ she said!_  
_She said!,_  
_ she said!_

_I don't care, I don't care, I don't care_  
_I don't care, care, care if it's old_  
_I don't mind, I don't mind, I don't mind_  
_I don't mind, mind, don't have a mind_

_Get away, get away, get away_  
_Get away, away, away from your home_  
_I'm afraid, I'm afraid, I'm afraid_  
_I'm afraid, afraid, ghost!_

_Even if you have!, even if you need_  
_I don't mean to stare!, we don't have to breed_  
_We can plant a house!, we can build a tree_  
_I don't even care!, we could have all three_

_She said!_  
_She said!_  
_She said!_  
_She said!_  
_She said!_  
_She said!_  
_She said!_  
_She saiiiiiidd!_

then Hiccup started the guitar solo and went absolutly crazy with it but seemed to bounce back an start singing again

_Even if you have!, even if you need_  
_I don't mean to stare!, we don't have to breed_  
_We can plant a house!, we can build a tree_  
_I don't even care!, we could have all three_

_She said!_  
_(She said!)_  
_She said!_  
_(She said!)_  
_She said!_  
_(She said!)_  
_She said!_  
_(She said!)_  
_She said!_  
_(She said!)_  
_She said-d_

''Thank you Thank you'' Hiccup was saying the crowed was cheering then all of a sudden a huge rock flew and hit Hiccup causing him to bleed and knocking him out . A car was heard speeding off. as the crowed screamed Astrid ran to her boyfriend's side along with his band mates. ''Astrid''! Toothless shouted ''call 911''! ''Right''! an ambulance pulled up within minutes and Hiccup was rushed to the hospital.

* * *

(Hiccup's POV)  
''Ow'' he hissed as he opened his eyes to see himself in a hospital bed and Astrid holding his hand. ''Hiccup your awake''! she wrapped her arms around my neck and i didn't know what was going on the she pulled back a little it then smashed her lips against mine. When i was finally able to Get free (although i wasn't really fighting) ''Astrid what happened''?. Her face seemed to darken after he asked. ''Snotlout was mad and they threw rocks and a really big one hit you in the head''.''Oh... ''How long was i out''? ''About 16 Hours''. ''Your hurt pretty bad''. ''hmm''. ''Wheres Toothless and Jack''? ''They went home saying something about leaving lover boy alone'' she said with a smile. ''Get some sleep you ll be discharged in the morning''. ''Ok''. ''Astrid would you like to lay down with me''? at this point i was sitting up. ''uh''... she didn't get a chance to answer as i kissed her picked her up (surprisingly) and put us both on the bed as we layed there she snuggled up to my chest and fell asleep leaving me not far behind.

**A/N WOW really long chapter well here you go i think i did an ok job on getting Hiccup and Astrid relationship up Were i want it to be.**  
**i revised and corrected a lot of the mistakes in the previous chapters the songs are called Lithium and Imodium witch later was named breed by Nirvana i suggest you go check them out on you tube **  
**please please please please please please review i really want to know what you think of the story**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N hey ! I'm back sorry schools been killing me and I'm sorry this will be really short and i don't know when ill be able to upload again and I want to address something that was in the reviews I am not incorporating hiccups missing leg there will be a big tragedy towards the end *spoiler* and also I re edited the 4th and 5th chapter the songs are replace with the demo versions and smells like teen spirit will be put back in the later chapters to make it more accurate if your still reading thank you **  
**But any-who here it is**

* * *

Chap 6

Depression even havering a girlfriend couldn't fix everything. Me and dad were always fighting I'm about to leave move out with bleach not being distributed anytime soon I'm broke. And we can't even think of recording a new album. I'm thinking about going back to my old habit. Heroin. But I don't know Astrid's worried about me. She really likes me I guess.

As hiccup just put down his journal he thought why am I still here. It also didn't help that his stomach problem is getting worse. This is what's going through his mind, it's February 10 his birthday is on the will be 21. Hiccup wasn't good at things in school but he's not alone jack is 21 now and was kicked out of school. Hiccup went and picked up his journal to work on lyrics for smells like teen spirit.

* * *

Astrid was worried. "I just don't know Mary ". She was at her best friends house. "We'll...why don't you two like get together." "What do you mean?" Astrid said. "Ya know get together". "I'm still confused". "Oh for fucks sake". "I mean Fuck him". Astrid's face immediately got as red as a ripe tomato. "MARY" Astrid screamed. "i-I don't think that will help the situation". "Hey ya never know" Mary said smirking.

* * *

Hiccup was now practicing on one of his songs he was using his mustang."Damn! I can't get it fucking right!" He takes the strap off and in one swift motion throws the guitar but first right through his practice amp. He then sat on his bed "I don't know what the fuck is wrong with me". He then heard a knock at the door fallowed by a shout "Hiccup stop with that noise". "sure Thing dad" hiccup said in a downtrodden tone. "I'm going for a drive he said to himself". as he walked out the door the light immediately blinding him went over to his car only to discover his cell phone charger plugged in. "Shit Battery's probably dead" he grumbled. So he set out for a walk unknowingly being watch by Astrid who juts came back from Mary's.

* * *

Astrid's POV

whats hiccup doing out here

"battery's probably dead" im going to follow him.

about 10 minutes later he stops looks around then gos inside a drug house put my ear up to the door to listen. "Dylan you got it?". "yea here ya go hiccup" "k thanks how much ?" "150$". "here" "pleasure doing business with you hiccup". i hear footsteps coming so i hid in the bushes. i see hiccup put something in his pocket that looks like heroin. he stops looks at the bush Im hiding in. My heart seems to stop. Then he shrugs then continues on.

i follow him some more then he gets in his car then drives down the street after he jumps it. then drives down twords the edge of berk i get in my moms car and follow him he stops in this field with no one around gets out sits on his car looks at the sunset for a minute then gets out a syringe a big rubber band a lighter and a spoon he gets some heroin on the spoon, cooks it to liquid then puts it in the syringe. takes off his jacket then puts the rubber band around his arm tightly then injects himself with the drug. i cant bear to watch i say to my self. as he starts nodding in and out i walk up to him with tears in my eyes. "Hiccup why?" "..strid?" he slurs "im sorry " he says" i pull the needle out of his are and hug him "you'll get through with this Hiccup"

**To be continued...**

**hey lemme know what you think im sorry this is really short and i know some are going to be a lil freaked out about hiccup but i can assure you i have a plan for this story if you look at nirvanas history were at the relese yea of Bleach i know the storys off but i assure you im am doing the best i can please please please review **


End file.
